1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind propelled apparatus particularly sail boats, generally referred to as sailboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to improvements in wind propelled surfboards. In particular, the improvement is specifically directed toward a training device for use in training novices to become expert sailboard operators in a manner which minimizes the risk of accidents and bodily damage.
Such sailboards are generally constructed of a lightweight synthetic material which contains an upper surface for stepping upon by the operator. This sailboard is generally operated by wind power with substantial control by expert sailboard operators. As with any sport, the development of control and dexterity requires time and patience. The problem arises with such sailboards in that a novice who is training to operate the surfboard may have difficulty in the beginning in controlling the surfboard so as to maintain stability and control.
Attempts have been made in the past to attach stabilizers to the sailboard hull (i.e. the sailboard less the sail rig) in the form of side pontoons or flotation tanks but such pontoons were attached by straps and/or other attachments which either lost tension under the wet operating conditions or provided potentially dangerous projections such as buckles or the like which can present a risk of injury to the operator. Accordingly, to date, such stabilizer tanks have not been provided successfully. The significance of such tanks in training becomes clear since they provide stability about the longitudinal--or roll axis--axis in the same manner that training wheels are used on a two-wheeled bicycle. Furthermore, to provide a non-skid surface for stepping by the operator would present to the novice a desirable environment in which to develop his or her skills in operating the sailboard. I have invented a training device which solves these prior art problems and which can be used not only for training a potential operator but by experienced operators as well for operating a surfboard under difficult conditions.